


Nth Time's The Charm

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Morgana cameo, Pegging, Persona 5 End Game Spoilers, Persona 5 kink meme, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Ann and Akira have been planning for Ann to fuck Akira for a while. After a few false starts and life getting in the way, they manage to make it happen.





	Nth Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 Kink Meme Prompt: [Ann/Akira, Dunno if this has been requested before but Ann pegging the hell out of Akira - its rough and hard and Ann has complete control over Akira and he's loving every minute of it](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=782305#cmt782305)

There's a few false starts that leave them laughing, especially when a particularly enthusiastic attempt ends with Akira sprawled across the plush carpet of Ann's bedroom floor. She laughs, unrepentant and nude if not the for the harness keeping her silicon dick in place. Akira joins her laughter, until he climbs back onto the bed, and their sexual encounter becomes more of a wrestling match that devolves into more laughter and naked cuddling.

Ann promises when he leaves that night that next time, they'd get it right. “Third time's the charm!” she tells him cheerfully at the door after giving him a goodnight kiss.

“Aren't we past the third attempt?” Akira teases slyly and gets a smack on his arm for his efforts. 

“We'll make it work next time, I promise,” she says sternly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. “You're indulging me. I want this to be good for you.”

Akira smiles, quietly stealing another goodnight kiss; they've never been good at one kiss at the door at the end of the night. “I know it will be. Leave me sore, hmm?”

Making a bit of strangled sound, Ann smacks his arm again; this is also a regular occurrence from his teasing. “Oh, you're going to be sore all right,” she promises, and Akira's convinced the next time they manage to find some time, he will be.

* * *

They don't get enough time for more than a quick tryst here and there, mostly in Akira's room. He knows his futon wouldn't stand up to the abuse of what they have planned, so they wait. On Christmas Eve, he almost asks for it, but Akira decides Ann would know right away if he asks for that when they're both still sore from taking down a literal god.

He tries not to think about missed opportunities while in jail. There are already so many, so Akira does what he does best: slips on a mask. His mask in jail isn't much different from his high school persona, but with a dash of Joker to keep him sane. It works for a while, but it probably wouldn't have held up in the long run. When Sae comes calling to tell him his friends have cleared his name, Akira's not ashamed to say he wanted to cry.

Getting quite a welcome from his friends, including Morgana's surprise return, Akira's pretty tired. He collapses onto his futon, and Morgana follows soon after to curl up next to him. Akira can't help the smile that comes to his lips he ruffles Morgana's now soft fur from sneaking him into the bathhouse. Morgana fusses, albeit without any heat behind it as he settles to sleep.

Akira's newly reacquired cell phone buzzes on the bed, and this time Morgana fusses for real. “Everyone just saw you. Why are they so clingy?” he complains as he snuggles closer to Akira, the little hypocrite.

Biting back a chuckle, Akira swipes to the message from Ann. It's a good night message with her usual kiss emojis. Akira didn't know he missed something so simple, and as he replies, his phone tells him it's midnight, February 14th.

That causes him to plot and scheme, something he hasn't had the chance to do in well over a month. He texts Ann again, telling her to skip school for him. Once he gets confirmation, Akira grins, sets an alarm for tomorrow morning he's sure Morgana will not agree with, and falls asleep with an almost fully formed Valentine's Day treat for Ann and himself.

* * *

When Ann opens the door in sweats, an over sized sweatshirt that was probably Akira's in a past life, and a messy bun, Akira knows she forgot it was Valentine's Day. He's more amused than disappointed, since teasing Ann is definitely one of his favorite pastimes.

Akira holds up a bag from Triple Seven innocently. “Happy Valentine's Day?”

Ann's eyes go wide before she can even sneak a peek of what Akira's bought from the convenience store. “Oh shit, I forgot it was a Valentine's Day!” she exclaims then groans. “I look a mess! Oh god, this is the worst first Valentine's Day for us ever!”

“I wouldn't say that,” Akira replies, nudging her to check out the contents of his bag. “Clothing's pretty optional for what I have planned.”

That earns him a smack on the arm as Ann's face flushes, and he's definitely missed the sting, if he's completely honest with himself. “You're so presumptuous,” she says as she drags him inside her home to kiss him soundly against the door. “I mean, you're not wrong, and I definitely need to work out some pent up aggression from how you left.”

Akira winces as he places the plastic bag on the kitchen table then opens the bag he usually carries Morgana in. “I borrowed a grinder and pour over from Sojiro,” he begins as he sets up the pour over for the coffee as well as some ingredients for a light breakfast. “Will that save my poor ass?”

Ann can't help the giggle that bubbles up as she sits down at the table. “Maybe,” she teases as she takes out her phone to play on an app. “Feed me, valentine.”

He laughs, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before starting to grind the coffee beans.

* * *

Ann sprawls out on her bed with a sound of satisfaction. “Okay, that was a pretty good argument. I'll only destroy your ass a little,” she tells him with a wink as she pulls him on top of her. “And if I remember correctly, there was chocolate body paint in that bag with the condoms and lube? That's definitely extra boyfriend points right there.”

“I always strive for those extra boyfriend points,” Akira jokes before Ann flip them, pinning him to the bed. “Though, you've already maxed out those extra girlfriend points.”

Rolling her eyes, Ann sits up and takes off the sweatshirt along with the tank top underneath in on swift motion. “Always the sweet talker,” she tells him then swats his hands away when he reaches for her bare breasts. “Nope, I'm in charge. You only get to touch when I say.”

Akira lets out an exaggerated sigh then put his arms over his head, hands pressed against the headboard. “Got it, mistress. Should I only speak when spoken to?”

“Ugh, you're so cocky!” Ann exclaims as she shifts against Akira for a moment. “You know what, just for that, you gotta earn it. We're gonna put that tongue to better use than mouthing off.”

This part of their game isn't new, and Akira knows what's coming next. “You sure you still want no hands?” he questions, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

Ann huffs as she climbs off of Akira to kick off her sweats and panties before straddling him again, but much closer to his face. “You can rest your hands on my thighs,” she orders, and he quickly complies. “Get to work, Akira. Earn your reward.”

Licking his smirking lips, Akira grips Ann's thighs until his mouth has full access to her pussy. He breathes in deeply, the sparse hairs tickling his nose as he leans up to taste her. His tongue swipes up between her lips until he reaches her clit. He teases her clit with his tongue, moving in slow circles and eliciting a moan from Ann.

He continues to tease her, and Ann responds by sliding a hand into his hair and gripping hard. Akira groans, wishing he'd been able to get permission to take off his clothes before he teased Ann into sitting on his face. His jeans are terribly uncomfortable, and the combination of his face being buried in girlfriend's pussy and her pulling his hair is making them too tight.

“You know, the less you tease, the faster you'll get me to come, and maybe I'll let you out of those tight jeans,” Ann says, reading his mind as she rolls her hips gently as a reminder of what he should be doing.

Not one to hesitate in any situation, Akira decides to listen to Ann's words, and with one last tease to her clit, he presses his tongue inside her and gets to work. Ann's moans are louder now, which spurns him on. He slides his hands up and down her thighs then grips them. The moans get louder as Akira moves his tongue faster and as deep as he can.

“A-Akira,” Ann moans, moving her hips with his movements, and soon she grips Akira's hair tightly as she comes with a shout.

He licks her through her climax until she pulls away and rolls onto the bed, panting. Akira cracks his neck before laying back again. When Ann sits on his face, it's not the most comfortable position for his neck, but seeing the blissed out expression on Ann's face always makes the neck kink or two worth it.

“So,” Akira begins, a bit out of breath and flushed, “can I take off these jeans? They're more than uncomfortable now, actually...”

Ann laughs. “My poor baby and his raging hard on in those tight jeans,” she teases as she sits up to helps him strip.

Akira covers his face with an arm. “Eh, not so much raging anymore...” he mutters as he lifts his hips, and Ann opens his jeans with a gasp.

“Oh my god, did you come in your pants while eating me out?” she asks excitedly, even with the evidence that he clearly did; she tosses said evidence on the floor once she pulls his briefs and jeans down his legs. “That's kinda really hot. Am I that hot, Akira?”

Her glee is contagious, and he chuckles through his embarrassment. “More like you pulled my hair and came on my face. That was too much for my poor dick to handle,” he jokes as he moves his arm and looks up at her smiling face.

“We'll have to play with that more some other time,” Ann says thoughtful as she tugs at the hem of Akira's shirt. “For now, you think you'll be okay for when I fuck you?”

Akira snorts as he sits up to help Ann pull off his top. “Babe, by the time you finger me to death, I'll be up again and ready to take your dick,” he tells her seriously before she shoves him back on the bed with a squeal.

“Akira! I never understand how you can says dirty things like that with a straight face!” she shouts, climbing off the bed with a huff.

“Like you don't do it too, missy,” Akira replies and watches her grab her harness and dildo; he rifles through the plastic bag for the lube as he waits for her to get the harness situated. 

“But it's sexy when I do it,” she replies then pauses. “Okay, it's sometimes sexy when you do it, but not when you surprise me with it!”

Akira grins as he hands her a condom then twirls the tube of lubrication between his fingers. “How do you want me?” he says in a deadpan, and Ann swats at him, her dick bouncing with the movement.

“For that, you're prepping yourself,” Ann tells him as she sits by his feet. “You'll be on your hands and knees when I fuck you, though.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Akira replies cheekily, rearranging the pillows and shifting to get himself comfortable with his leg spread and feet planted on the bed to give himself access to his hole.

Ann watches him intently as he squirts lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. He reaches down, circling his hole with wet fingers and teasing himself before pressing inside. It's been a while since he's been able to do this particular activity, so he takes his time. From Ann's expression by the time he's three fingers deep, she doesn't mind very much.

“Are you good?” Ann murmurs, and Akira answers by withdrawing his fingers with a wet pop.

Shifting his hands and knees, Akira wipes his fingers discreetly on Ann's comforter before handing her the rest of the lube. Ann takes it, setting it aside to roll the condom onto the bright, red dildo. Soon, she walks across the bed on her knees to press herself behind Akira. The length of the dildo presses against the crack of his, and Akira groans at the sensation.

“You want this?” Ann asks, leaning across his back to whisper in his ear as she rubs her dick up and down against his ass. “Gotta ask for it. Mm, maybe beg for it.”

Akira bites back a whimper at the thought, then weighs out his options. “Please, mistress?” he asks, still sounding too teasing.

He jolts when he feels the sting of a smack on his ass from Ann's hand. “Way too cocky,” she warns then pinches his ass. “Use those pretty words to beg. I know you can.”

Readying the words to be a cocky little shit again, the words die in Akira's mouth when Ann reaches down to grasp his cock. He can't help the moan that escapes his lips, and it takes all his willpower to not just bury his face in the pillow underneath him.

“Please,” Akira says quietly after a long moment of silence. “Please, Ann, fuck me.”

Ann kisses the back of his neck and taking her hand away from his cock, pleased enough with his begging. After a moment of movement and the squelching sound of lube being used behind him, Akira feels the pressure against his entrance. He breathes in and out to relax as Ann presses forward, all the lube they used making the head of the toy slip in easily.

“Oh,” Ann gasps, and Akira shifts hips, trying to take the toy deeper, getting another swat on his ass for it. “Hey, I'm setting the pace. Deal with it.”

Her hands grip tightly on his hips, limiting his movement as she fucks him shallowly at first. It's maddening, the slow pace, but Akira knows why she's doing it. His frustration is almost palpable by the time Ann thrusts forward and buries inside him as deeply as he wants.

He moans and curses, and Ann finally starts fucking him properly. It's the pace they'd spoken about when they first brought up pegging, and Akira's loving it just as much as they both knew he would. He knows Ann's not worried about hurting him now; that reason had been why their first few attempts had failed.

Now, there's no hesitation, and Akira wishes he could touch himself, but he knows if he does, he'll lose his balance. Forming any words other than moans and Ann's name is impossible, so Akira hopes she'll jerk him off. 

What he doesn't expect that instead of reaching for his cock, Ann grabs his hair and pulls him into a harsh kiss. He whimpers as he kisses back, and she snaps forward more quickly. His orgasm builds, and he can hardly breathe when he comes untouched. Ann's movements slow as she shudders above him, and they both collapse onto the bed. 

They pant, covered in sweat and mess. Ann pulls out gently once she remembers, and Akira gasps at the sensation. He helps her with the unbuckling the harness, and she gently slides out the other side of the double ended dildo she used. Carelessly, she tosses them off the bed then grimaces from the wet spot she finds on her comforter. 

“Ugh, you're washing my comforter,” Ann complains about the wet spot Akira left as they maneuver off it, and he tosses off the bed. “And don't think I didn't see you wipe your fingers on there earlier, nasty.”

Akira laughs weakly as he pulls her into his arms to cuddle her, face pressed into her face. “But you fucked me stupid. I don't remember how to do laundry,” he whines, grinning into her neck.

“You jerk,” she says with a laugh as snuggles against him until something catches her eye. “Oh! We never used the chocolate body paint!”

“We've still got time,” Akira points out, looking at the time on his phone. “Perks to skipping class with a delinquent.”

Ann huffs and shakes her head. “We got all those charges drops, and anything we did as Phantom Thieves saved the world, so you are definitely not a delinquent,” she states, daring him to call himself a delinquent again.

Akira chuckles as he puts his phone aside and pulls the sheets over Ann and himself. “Mmm, all right, whatever you say, Mistress Ann.”

It earns him another smack, and he grins. “See, I'm starting to think those warning smacks don't actually stop you so much as spurn you on,” Ann accuses before yawning. “We'll talk about punishment play later. I think a nap is in order before a late lunch then chocolate body paint for dessert.”

“Definitely on board with naps,” Akira agrees as he shifts until his face his laying against Ann's breasts. “Especially with my favorite pillows.”

“You are such an asshole,” Ann complains, making no effort to move him. “Why did I miss you again?”

Akira looks up at her as innocently as he can muster. “Because you love me?”

Ann snorts, ruffling his hair. “Yeah, yeah,” she tells him before closing her eyes. “That and you have a great ass, but maybe I'll have a reason after a nap.”

A smile spreads across Akira's lips. “That's pretty true,” he agrees jokingly as he makes himself comfortable, taking her hand into his as they both start to doze off. “And I love you too, Ann.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who was discouraged by only finding pegging with genderswapped dude pairings. While I love my gay dude ships, leave the pegging to het or lady love. Kinda on a mission to write as much lady dom as possible now. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
